


Purr-fect Afternoon

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows the perfect way to make Hermann feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-fect Afternoon

Title: Purr-fect Afternoon  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 237  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt knows the perfect way to make Hermann feel better.

 

"Hermann?" Newt pokes his head into Hermann's room. A hint of a smile crosses Hermann's face as he motions for Newt to come inside. Newt closes the door behind him. "You scared the crap out of me earlier."

"Apologies, Newton." He adjusts the heating pad on his hip. "The pain flare was unexpected. If you hadn't been in the lab..."

"If I hadn't caught you, you would have cracked your head open on the floor." Newt bites his lip. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermann sinks back against the pillows with a sigh. "The pills helped."

"You're starting to get that floaty look on your face." Kicking his shoes off, Newt leans against the wall. "If you're interested, I can slip into something more comfortable and join you."

"I would like that very much."

It doesn't take Newt very long to strip down to his Godzilla boxers. He wiggles his eyebrows at Hermann before transforming into a cat. Newt's fur is just as wild as his hair, sticking out in all directions. With a quiet meow, he leaps up onto the bed next to Hermann.

The moment Hermann's hand touches Newt's back, Newt begins to purr loudly. He flops over onto his side, allowing Hermann to stroke his soft, fluffy belly. The sound of Newt's purring is soothing and Hermann quickly finds himself starting to drift off. He falls asleep with Newt's warm body resting against his side.


End file.
